


Árbol

by AleHoku



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleHoku/pseuds/AleHoku
Summary: La manada es arrastrada por el bosque por su alfa, están cansados y algo enojados. hasta que se encuentran con algo familiar que no pone de muy buen humor al humano.





	Árbol

En algún momento había perdido todo, su familia, su hogar, sus deseos de continuar de pie, incluso la confianza que tenía en su tío, pero llegaron esos adolescentes y su estupidez hormonal contagiosa, en especial la del simple humano que les acompañaba le ayudó a volver a tener esa humanidad que creía perdida.

─Este es un buen lugar─ dijo Stiles dejando caer su mochila en el pasto junto a una piedra donde se sentó, a su lado Lydia se acomodó poniendo un mantel evitando tocar el pasto húmedo, Malia se acostó sobre la tierra quejándose del sueño que se cargaba.

─Caminamos mucho─ especto Liam sentándose y abrazando su mochila como si fuera una almohada. Levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana para caminar por todo el bosque era agotador, Kira soltó un suspiro y se recargo en sus rodillas, detrás venia Derek cargando con las cosas de Lydia.

─¡Quien fue el idiota que sugirió caminar durante la madrugada!─ soltó el lobo entre gruñidos. Mirando inquisitivamente al humano

─Podríamos estar en casa durmiendo─ dijo Liam con cierta pesadez, se arrastra para acurrucarse junto a Malia sucumbió a los brazos de Morfeo.

─No me mires a mi sourwolf─ el castaño sacudió la tierra de su pantalón y se acercó al gruñón ─Yo no fui. ─ señalo a Scott que iba llegando, era el único que parecía animado, eso mostraba pero realmente estaba tan cansado como los demás. El alfa trató de sonreír para aliviar el enfado de sus amigos; fue un fracaso.

Continuaron después de beber un poco de agua y recuperar las energías. Stiles ya no podía más, incluso Lydia que iba más adelante, se veía tan fresca como una rosa recién cortada _“¿Cómo rayos le hace?”_ se preguntó el humano pero antes de gritar por otro descanso sintió un par de manos tomándolo de la cadera ─¿Cansado? ─ Derek lo estaba cargando como una princesa; otra vez, el menor inflo las mejillas como si estuviera molesto, a pesar de que por dentro le aliviaba el ya no tener que caminar por un rato.

La noche llegaba y con ello el bosque mostraba un lado más frío y triste, el resonar de las ramas de los árboles moviéndose con suavidad con el viento, Derek podía escuchar el corazón calmado del humano, su voz incesante estaba al lado de su oreja contando de datos sobre las secoyas de california y como estas eran de las especies de árboles más grandes de la tierra. Más adelante Kira y Liam mirando el teléfono, investigando algo sobre aquel lugar y tener alguna idea de dónde los llevaba Scott que se mantenía detrás de ellos alerta a cualquier cosa.

─¿Qué crees que sea lo que Scotty quiere que vemos? ─ le pregunto el humano al lobo el cual suspiro con algo molesto.

─No lo sé, más le vale que sea algo importante o me encargare de que esta sea su última caminata por el campo─ respondió ganándose una risa a carcajadas por de parte del humano y el alfa, ambos sabían que no era capaz de eso pero era divertido saber que el fuerte humor del lobo no ha cambiado en todos esos años.

La luz de la luna los ilumino al salir del bosque a un claro pero se quedaron quietos. Aquel lugar era demasiado hermoso como para describir a terceros, se notaba un aura sobrenatural latente, los árboles rodeaban aquel campo verde que parecía brillar con la luz de la luna y las estrellas, en el centro una gran secoya solitaria, grande y majestuosa, Lydia se acercó para palmear el tronco.   
─¿Cómo lo encontraste? ─ pregunto Derek bajando a Stiles, el cual no perdió la oportunidad para tratar de subirse aquel árbol aunque terminó cayendo sobre el pobre Liam que pasaba debajo de él.

─No lo sé─ era verdad que Scott no tenía ni idea de cómo llegó al lugar, tal vez solo se había dejado arrastrar por el propio árbol, no se había dado cuenta que igual ahora no habían llegado porque recordarse el camino solo empezaron a caminar cuando llegaron al límite del bosque en la madrugada.

─Es un Nemeton- dijo Lydia con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, de ahí provenía toda esencia antigua y natural de aquel campo, ─ ¡Esto es …

─Peligroso─ término Stiles, la manda en general parecía enamorada de aquella secoya menos Stiles, era improbable que aquello existiera tan cerca de Beacon Hills.

─Eso es cierto─ Derek no dejaría solo al humano, comprendía su sentir, tal vez aquel árbol no era peligroso pero cualquiera que supiese de él podría ponerlos en riesgo. No podían cortarlo, quemarlo, no podían herirlo, aquello era magia y naturaleza en su máxima expresión, querer destruirlo era atentar contra su propio ser.

Derek tomó las ramas del humano mientras este recolectaba un poco más; iban a preparar una fogata para dormir aquella noche bajo el árbol, tal vez durmiendo un poco despejaran sus dudas sobre este; o eso pensaba. ─¿Estas bien?

Stiles soltó aire y mostró una sonrisa de medio lado – Claro, estoy perfecto, digo no es como si encontráramos un árbol mágico que atrae seres sobrenaturales que atentan contra nuestra vida cada vez que puedan y no nos dejan tener una vida en paz─ las manos del lobo acariciaron los hombros del chico tratando de tranquilizarlos, sentía su miedo y ansiedad con fuerza, el sonido de las ramas rompiéndose y el respirar agitado del castaño fue lo único que se escuchó por unos segundos, no podía evitar consolarlo aun si solo fuera una promesa que tal vez no se cumpliría, rodeo al chico con sus brazos acariciando su espalda baja y pegándose a él, el latido acelerado del humano disminuye lentamente, escuchaba como tragaba saliva para relajarse, el aire que salía de su nariz golpeaba el cuello del lobo; cálido y con un aroma a menta, ─Stiles, si algo así llega a pasar de nuevo… yo me encargare de quemarlo y reducirlo a cenizas─ hizo una pausa percatandose que estaba nervioso por aquellas palabras.

─Derek─ el castaño no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa mientras correspondía el abrazo del lobo, El mayor podía per perservir la mejora en el ánimo de su pareja así que se apartó un poco ─ gracias.

─ Si decides que el árbol no es bueno, te apoyare ─ acarició las mejillas blancas del humano y le beso la frente ─ ahora volvamos antes de que los demás nos busquen.

El asintió, y regresaron a donde sus amigos; con las ramas y hojas para la fogata, todos parecían bastante inmersos en sus cosas casi olvidando que una gran fuente de poder sobrenatural estaba detrás de ellos.

Pequeñas luciérnagas sobrevolaban sus cabezas dándole un tono más místico a todo lo que les rodeaba ─ ¡Dame eso Lydia!─ Malia intentaba arrebatarle el insecticida a la pelirroja que no parecía muy contestan con aquellos insectos, Kira y Scott los atrapaban con frascos de vidrio para hacer lámparas como si fueran niños pequeños. Liam se atragantaba de bombones que le quemaban la lengua.

Tal vez el único que aún mantenía en su cabeza aquel árbol era Derek, ya que incluso Stiles disfrutaban del ambiente cálido de la fogata y el chocolate caliente que Melissa había preparado para ellos.

La luna brillaba por detrás de las ramas del árbol y las nubes pasaban con lentitud cubriendo las estrellas, la silueta del árbol los cubría y para el lobo aquello le traía recuerdos de cuando pequeño y pasaban los días de verano acampando con su familia. Ahora podía volver a esos días, recuperó a su familia de una forma diferente y por ello tomaba tan en serio el tema del nuevo Nemeton, no deseaba perderlos de nuevo. Paso sus brazos por alrededor del cuello de Stiles para abrazarlo y protegerlo del frío.

Miraba el árbol y sus ramas moverse con el viento, cerró un momentos los ojos y cuando los abrió delante de él el sol brillaba con intensidad y el árbol brillaba por el calor del verano, las ramas colgaba un niño que le saludaba y debajo de este Stiles, mucho mayor atrapaba al niño y le sonreía lleno de felicidad, parpadeo un par de veces y el campamento estaba a sus pies una vez más.

─¿Ocurre algo? ─ le pregunto Liam que seguía jugando con los bombones ─ Pudiste una cara algo extraña- señaló sus propias facciones y puso una cara sería muy parecida a la Derek cuando piensa ─ ¿Viste algo?

Hale le gruño un poco pero negó con la cabeza, Liam algo asustado por el gruñido se alejó. Stiles levantó la ceja curioso por la reacción de Derek y le reprocho el hecho que ahuyentar al pequeño Liam, pero solo recibió un beso y un gesto de indiferencia hacia sus caprichos. ─Definitivamente serias un terrible padre─ le dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba para ir a consolar al beta que parecía decaído.

_“Y tu uno muy buen”_ pensó Derek, talar el árbol era lo menos sensato que podían hacer, dejarlo lo más estúpido y alejarse era simplemente imposible, después de todo parecía que todos ellos estaban destinados aquella vida extraña. _“Sí algo llega a pasar, yo mismo te arrancare de raíces”_ Tal vez amenazar al árbol no era la mejor idea del lobo pero era lo único que podía hacer por ahora. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía rato de no publicar nada, pero el problema fue un bloqueo de escritor que me pegó muy duro, aun así espero disfruten de este One-shot sencillo que he escrito para ustedes, y espero no se pierdan mi Kinktober de este año. :)
> 
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/I2I7Q36X)


End file.
